School life
by CrazyAnimeLoverMayumi
Summary: Something happens in Naruto's life all of a sudden that is where Sasuke comes into the picture. Will something happen? And yeah Naruto is not he lets on. Multi-chapter and Sasunaru later. Rating may go up. Review...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: -** Oyo people! This is another of my creation! Do have a look.

**Disclaimer: -** Let us be simple. **I do not own Naruto**. There you go….

* * *

Chapter 1: - Turning point.

"Come on baa-chan it is unfair." Naruto whined. Tsunade, who was Iruka's friend, had made Iruka to transfer him to another school which was in fact a co-ed boarding school, managed by Tsunade herself.

Naruto was fine by himself and was studying in another school where he had many friends. Iruka is a businessman and was always busy but spent all his free time with Naruto. But, recently he was transferred to a faraway place where he does not want to bring Naruto. Right in here Tsunade dropped in the picture announcing that Naruto will be studying in her school.

"Shut up ya brat!" Tsunade scolded him. "Besides I am the principal and so I will make sure that you will have a place to live." "Um, isn't there any room in the dorms?" Iruka asked worriedly."Oh don't worry at all. I shall have someone to build a room for him. There is enough free space and all you have to do is build the four walls to make a room." She chirped happily. "Rriiiigght" the father and the son sweat dropped at her words.

* * *

The time for Iruka to go came very quickly and he received an enthusiastic goodbye from Tsunade and a tearful one from Naruto. After Iruka was gone and Naruto calmed down Tsunade told him to pack whatever he requires. Naruto took all his books with him. He did not forget his fox plushie and took with him his clothes, basket ball, baseball bat, and his I-pod. He had a trunk full of books and Tsunade was surprisingly unfazed at Naruto's luggage. With inhuman strength she lifted up the trunk and all and dunked them in the back seat of her car and Naruto sat on the front seat with Tsunade who was driving the car.

They entered the school grounds through the backdoor and it was a rather sneaky entry to Naruto but he was excited none the less. Parting from Iruka was sad but he was not going away forever and Iruka would come to visit him occasionally. A trolley was fetched by a man and his luggage was brought to the office with Tsunade and Naruto following close behind. Once they were inside, Tsunade sat on her chair and Naruto sat in front of her. She gave him all his class routine, two sets of uniform each for both summer and winter and lastly a map of the school.

"Where will I stay Baa-chan?" Naruto asked. A vein throbbed in Tsunade's forehead. "Do not ever call me that. Besides I am very much younger and faraway from old age." She huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at the boy. "Oh come on! You are the only person I have now and I have got to call you something." Naruto said and pouted cutely. "OK. But only in private." She muttered. "Suurree!" Naruto said and showed her his 1000watt grin.

She sighed and after a few seconds got serious. "Since you have arrived in the middle of a term, you do not have your own room yet. In Konoha academy, there are two dorms. Both of them are in the opposite sides of the campus and the classes are located in the middle of the campus. The teachers stay in the dorms with the students. Actually these are not really dorms because each student has their own room. The teachers live on the topmost floors and only they have access to the elevators. You all have a common kitchen and dining room. It is the same for both of the dorms. And since you are new and homeless in here you will have to stay with one of the teachers for a while."

"Noooo! Why me…I do not want to stay with some teacher whom I don't even know and besides they are too bothersome and keep on rambling whatever they want." Naruto complained. "Whatever gave you that impression…?" Tsunade asked but it was true now that she has given it a thought, all of them are noisy except one but…oh well one has to try. "Naruto I have a teacher in mind but under no circumstances you will disturb him. Is that clear?" She asked strictly. "Huh? Oh well whatever Baa-chan. I will be as quiet as…..I don't know but anyway you will not get any complaints." He assured her.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was having a great time. He was sitting there staring at the night sky and was in peace. No noisy fan girls, no foolish student asking for help in homework…in other words he was absolutely feeling great. But it was short lived as two loud raps on his door cut through the silence and man! He was pissed. Slowly getting up he switched on the lights and swung open the door. All of the words that were about to come out dried at his throat once he saw the principal standing in front of the door. He stepped aside for her to come in but she kept standing there.

"Sasuke. Naruto here is a new student that came here only today and will be staying with you for a while. No questions! Don't interrupt. As I was saying, He will be staying here as his room is not ready. Seeing that your room is the largest, I have decided to let him stay in there with you and I will be sending a spare bed. Come here Naruto, you need not hide behind my back." Tsunade called Naruto. A boy of about 15-16 years appeared from behind the principal. He was wearing a black vest and a white shirt on top with a few buttons unbuttoned. And was wearing baggy pants that were burnt orange in color. Sasuke hn-ed at them and a satisfied Tsunade went away leaving Naruto alone at the door with his entire luggage behind him.

This was totally unexpected for Sasuke. No one dared to be near him and this utter nuisance will be living with him. This Naruto of a boy looks like a total idiot and even though he looks intelligent with his wire rimmed glasses, I bet he will be a real pain in the neck. He said nothing to the boy in front of him and went inside. He let Naruto do whatever he wanted for now but he was going to make this boy's life a real hell. Putting on a smirk, he went and sat on the couch. And looked at the boy who decided to come in.

My! he is sure a strange teacher. Naruto thought. He went in and saw the inside of the room. It was middle sized one. His bed was by the wall adjacent to the window, just by the door and the couch on the opposite side. One wardrobe stood there by the window and a chair was there which was quite far away from the table. _This won't do_. Naruto thought. "Um, I am going to shift a few things so that we both fit in together. Is that OK?" He asked. Sasuke just gave a nod and went out of the room with no intentions of helping the poor blond. "At least give me a helping hand." Naruto shouted at him. Sasuke felt irritated at that boy's loudness. He came into the room took his chair and went out the room and sat down on it a bit faraway. "Hey! That's not fair at all." Naruto complained. "Hn." It was all Sasuke said. "Fine be that way." Naruto huffed and went inside.

A few seconds later loud dragging sounds were heard from the outside and this pissed off Sasuke a lot. A panting Naruto came out sometime later and one by one dragged his luggage inside. The last bit of luggage to go in was the trunk of books and Sasuke was surprised as he saw Naruto lift the trunk with ease and took it inside. A few loud bangs were heard and a happy Naruto's head popped out from the doorway. "I am done. You can come in." Naruto told him. Sasuke sighed and went in the room.

He saw his bed moved to the other side, opposite to the window. His wardrobe and his table were moved to the side adjacent to his bed. The entrance was towards the foot of his bed. His couch lay on the left side of the door. The table and wardrobe stood there side by side and one would have to squeeze his way to the bathroom. And lastly his roommate's luggage lay in an empty corner. And a rather loud orange rug lay in the middle of the room. _What the hell?_ "Well, idiot! I cannot allow you to put such a bright thing on the floor. I will go blind." Sasuke growled at Naruto in anger. "Well, deal with it bastard. This room is mine as much as it is yours!" Naruto whisper-shouted at him in annoyance.

"Naruto! Have some respect! I am your teacher." Sasuke told him. "Well, to get respect, you give respect and since you are not giving you are not getting." Naruto told him. "Whatever dobe..."Sasuke muttered and climbed up on his bed. "Teme."Naruto grumbled and in the bathroom with a towel. Sasuke got up and after switching off the lights went back to bed again.

* * *

**A/N: -** Well, my dear readers, this is my first Naruto fanfic that has multiple chapters. I have written one shots before but well, that does not count. Anyway, this came to me when I was about to doze off in my language class at school. Hope you all liked it. I am planning to make it a SasuNaru fic. Anyone any ideas? Let me know and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:-** Hey, my non present readers. Even though no one reviewed I thought of writing this second chapter. I will put up the links to Naruto's Photos very soon. Check it out okay? And this time please review. I am new here and so if you all want to know anything or correct any mistrakes, drop in a review or PM me.

**Disclaimer:-** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

It was morning already and Sasuke woke up groggily. He was still lying on the bed and opened his eyes. The morning light assaulted his eyes and with a groan he cleared up his vision. He was pissed to no end would be an understatement 'cause as soon as his vision cleared, a hideous orange color greeted him. He sat up and stared up at the orange bed sheet that was there on the bed opposite to him. _So a bed for the kid arrived._ He thought and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

There was no sign of Naruto and Sasuke did not even bother to think about the blonde. His first class was math and that would be starting after two classes have passed by so right now there was no need to hurry. He could get ready in his own pace. He took a shower and wore some black pants and a white shirt with a few buttons left open and also put on a midnight blue short-sleeved pullover. Winter was knocking on the doors. That is right! Naruto Uzumaki changed schools just after the third test was over and when the students were getting ready for the final exams which will be held mid winter. Just great.

Now that he was dressed and getting ready was over, he took out his schedule and took a look at it and with a sigh, he kept it back and sat down on his bed. Now that he had nothing to do, he just took a look around the room. He was so annoyed yesterday that he did not notice the room properly. His things were kept neatly and even though in different places, they did not look so bad. The idiot's things were kept properly too. A fox plushie lay in a corner of his bed, near the white pillow and an orange bed sheet lay on top of another white sheet. His clothes were neatly hung in the makeshift wardrobe which was actually the trunk which he had brought earlier. A small mirror was hung on the door of the ward robe. All in all it was not so bad. With a last look around not-so-his room, he went to the dining hall to have his breakfast. But where did all those trunk full of books go? Sasuke wondered none the less.

* * *

Naruto woke up early in the morning all fresh and new. Today was his first day in Gakuen Konoha and he was ready to face whatever situation arose that day. He sat up in his bed and after stretching himself a bit, stood up and with his brush in hand, went to the bathroom. After he finished brushing, he came out and saw that his sensei was not up yet and was currently under a blanket. _Gosh it is not even winter yet and sensei is already using a blanket. It is not even that cold at night. I am sleeping near the window and all I had to use was a single orange sheet. _Shrugging his thoughts away, he stripped his clothes other than his boxers and dumped them into the laundry bag that he had kept under his bed. With a towel and a change of clothes, went in the bathroom to take a shower.

After drying himself, Naruto looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He took out a lens container and put on the grey contacts that he had brought recently. After all he would not be able to take part in sports if he wore glasses and also concealed the three whisker marks that were on each of his cheeks. After taking everything he required, he put on another pair of glasses that were same as the other pair but this one had no power. After taking a last look at himself in the mirror, he went out of the room for the day. It was still very early as no one seemed to be up and about.

He wandered around aimlessly for a while and finally found the common dining hall and went inside. There was no one and when he went in to the kitchen, he saw someone cooking. "Um, excuse me. When will you serve?" He asked nervously and that said cook turned around and "Looks like you are new in here…Anyway, we do not serve, we only cook and you take from here to the table." "Oh okay then. So what will get for breakfast?" The man laughed and said "Anything you want I guess that is if you don't want to have what I am cooking." "Huh? Oh no I would surely like to have what you cook but as you can see I am new and this is my first day in here so I am getting late. I have to go to the principal. And that is why for now I will just have an apple and some milk." Saying so he had his breakfast and rushed to the office.

* * *

Tsunade greeted him with a smile as soon as he entered the office. With a yawn he sat down on the chair. Tsunade smiled at him and said, "So, Naruto this is your first day in school. And why are you in disguise?" Naruto fiddled with a pen in nervousness. However he did not fail to reply. "You see, I am an active person in sports so these glasses may come in the way and also, I want to be normal for once And so I have hidden my scars." Tsunade nodded in agreement however, she was not convinced with his reply but chose not to say anything to him yet. She gave him a smile before getting up and taking him to the staff room to introduce him to whatever teacher was in there.

As soon as Naruto entered the staff room the smell of paper hit his nose and his nervousness immediately melted away. He saw some white haired guy sitting on a chair that was tilted at an odd and dangerous angle. He had his face covered by an orange book that had a large red cross on the cover and thus it was unclear whether he was sleeping or reading. A few seats away were another teacher. He was wearing glasses and looked very strict and was furiously writing away in a sheet of paper and one side was piled with a neat stack of papers. The rest of the room was empty. The room was spacious and airy and was of an off white color giving it a very boring look.

Tsunade cleared her throat and a loud thud echoed in the air. The man with white hair was standing with another book in his hand and looked very calm but Naruto could say that he was startled because the chair on which he was sitting was now on the ground and the orange book lying next to it, wide open. The other one however simply looked up. "OK people, this is a new student. He came here yesterday and will attending his classes from today onwards." Turning to Naruto she asked him to introduce himself and told him that they would help him in whatever way they could. "Hey, I am Naruto Uzumaki. I am in love with Ramen and I love the smell of the books. My favorite sport is basketball and I have yet to discover my favorite subject." The teachers looked amused at his strange intro.

Both the blondes' vision narrowed in towards the wide open orange book. The taller blond got very angry and was about to say something but the younger blond beat her to it. He remarked eagerly, "Hey! That's the book our neighbor-the old man writes!. Do you have the special issue of it?" He asked and Kakashi nodded nervously. "Did you like it? Wait don't reply to that. Read it once more then tell me OK. Because it is my book! Believe it!" Everyone in the room sweat dropped but a few seconds later Tsunade glared at Kakashi and took Naruto away, pulling him with her by his collar.

"Go Now! It's time for your classes to start." She half shouted and shoo-ed away Naruto out of her office. Naruto stumbled out of her office into the hallway. He heard whispers all around him and a few girls were giggling too. But he paid no attention and went straight to his first class, which was homeroom luckily. He went in and sat down on one of the empty places near the window. He looked at the clock inside the classroom and sighed. All the students will be coming in now. As soon as the thought passed him, a large crowd of students rushed in and took their seats in a hurry.

* * *

A brown haired boy came and stood in front of Naruto and after stifling a yawn, asked him, "Tch! Why are you sitting in my seat?" "Um, you see I am new in here and this is my first class and would you mind if I sit with you?" "Huh? So troublesome….I am sitting alone at the moment so I do not have any problem letting you sit with me however I want the window side." "Ok" So that was arranged and Naruto now sat by the snoozing boy and watch all the students looking at him suspiciously. He sweat dropped at them and turned his head the other side to gaze out the window. All the students got up to wish the teacher. Naruto stood up too. The teacher looked at him and gestured him to come forward. He went and teacher introduced himself, "Hello, I am Neji and I am your homeroom teacher. Nice to meet you. Now please turn towards the class and introduce yourself."

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I arrived yesterday and today is my first day in class. My favorite color is orange and favorite food is ramen. Curious to meet you all. Hmmm" He told everything cheerfully albeit the curious part as he pushed up his glasses and told solemnly which made him look sinister and made all the girls go 'kyaah'. At this he sighed and mumbled, "No matter what I do all I get is a load of fan girls." Neji patted his shoulder in sympathy. "Ok Naruto you can go and sit with Shikamaru, the one you were sitting with earlier. He nodded and went to sit down. Neji gave them a free period and went away. Seeing the teacher go away, all the students slowly made their way towards Naruto.

He panicked but looking at the sleeping boy gave him an idea. He took off his glasses which made every one stop in their tracks. Naruto yawned cutely and tucked his head in his folded hands on the table and went to sleep…at least acted to. That did it the yawn had an awed effect on both the sex and they went back to their places and sat down and did whatever. Shikamaru looked at Naruto and asked him, "Troublesome ne?" "Yes, it is. But this sleeping idea works just fine." He smiled at Shikamaru and then closed his eyes. Shikamaru's heart skipped a beat. This boy was something and he definitely wanted to become his friend.

* * *

**A/N:-** I have nothing to say. Do not forget to review. :-).


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: -** I thought I should write a not so long chapter anyways enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: - I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The next class was English. So Naruto got up and after taking his books went to another class. Naruto was among the very few students who took all the subjects as he was not so sure of taking certain subjects and got all confused so Iruka made him take up all the subjects. He calmly went to sit in the third bench which was empty for the moment. There were only a few students in the class…well too few to be true. A boy with slightly spiky brown hair came and sat beside Naruto. He had inverted triangle shaped tattoos on both of his cheeks. After setting his things down, he grinned a hello to Naruto. He looked like a dog then and Naruto was hoping to be friends with him. "So? Only this many students are taking English?" Naruto asked after a while to the boy. "You will see." He told him and hurriedly scribbled across the paper. "Usually I do not come this early but I did not do my homework so let me just finish this and we can talk." He said all of a sudden and Naruto gave a nod to him and got lost in his own thoughts.

"..-Kiba." Naruto suddenly came back to reality and could only give a huh as an answer well, a question. The boy chuckled and said "My name is Kiba." He held out his hand and Naruto shook it and introduced himself. After a few minutes a large crowd of students came in all at once shouting 'he is here' and after the mini stampede was over, the classroom was in pin-drop silence. A min. later their English teacher came in and Naruto immediately recognized him as the Kakashi-sensei that he met earlier. He smiled at sensei and he returned the smile and all were dumbstruck. Kakashi is famous as the lazy and the strict teacher. He never saw anything and yet he knew everything.

He would give them to write stuff and would give his undivided attention to the orange book he always had with him and at the end of the class, he would give out detention slips. After the usual intro part, came the homework checking part. It was some poem of another language you knew and you had to change that into English. A few of them did not do it and were thrown out of the class. When Naruto's turn came, he was asked to recite the poem of his choice in both the languages and would use the black board if he had any difficulty since he was new.

Naruto got up and started to recite the poem and finished reciting it in both languages and sat down embarrassed by the look of admiration given to him a few others. That was the end of that period since it started very late. They all received a project too. It carried at least 20% marks from the coming exam and all of their grades would be affected by it. They would have to read and make a report on any novel or if confident enough, write a novel. Crazy project but that did not make Naruto feel bad at all though he acted not to know anything.

He met up with Shikamaru and Kiba and discovered that both of them were from different years. One was in second while one was in the third and now Naruto knew that all were doing combined classes! And that meant that some of them were pretty high leveled subjects. His face paled instantly but he did not get time to feel sad as the next class would start any minute. It was the arts class. This particular class had no class room and their destination changed all the time. And it would be put up on the notice board. And today it was to take place on the terrace. That is on the fifth floor. Naruto made a dash to the stairs and started climbing two at a time. At last he reached and by his surprise he found out that he was the last one to arrive.

* * *

All the heads turned towards him and Naruto's cheeks heated up in embarrassment. The teacher who was in the front introduced herself as Kurenai-sensei. He was asked many questions regarding his choice of this particular subject and he found himself telling that he just wanted to give it a try. And this certainly did not impress anyone. They all turned their heads away and he could hear some insults being muttered in low voices by few students. He did not care about them as he was used to them anyway. He silently took out his pencil and started to draw on the canvas.

Classes were definitely interesting this far but except the normal subject classes, the students of the higher subject treated him like some nerd or something and he had a feeling that he will get bullied on if he is not careful. His second last that is the sixth class was pe taken by some guy. He went to the gym after changing into track shorts and with his half un-buttoned shirt. Everyone looked at him as soon as he entered. This was the only class that had no particular selection that is this was a class where all the students were in first year like Naruto. He gave a sigh and went to sit in the bleachers.

A few minutes later their sensei arrived all clad in green. Naruto flinched as soon as he saw the sensei. The said sensei spotted Naruto and went to him running like hell and Naruto got up in one swift motion and ran for he thought that that the sensei was going to beat him up. He rushed out of the gym into the hallway and bumped into someone. He did not know who he was and he did not care either and after saying a small sorry and taking a breath, started to run again but the person caught hold of his hand and then only he noticed that the person was Uchiha-teme who was now looking at him amusedly.

Sasuke's POV.

I was going into the gym, my most hated place to give some important info to the green guy. I saw a blur of bright yellow come towards me and I was almost knocked off my feet. It was the new kid that is currently staying with me. He paused to catch his breath, knees bent with both the hands on them and he was panting a little. He is wearing the school shirt that is messed up and track shorts, showing a good amount of tanned skin. His hair is disheveled and he is sweating too. A chill ran down my spine as soon as I found out that I was a bit turned on. He proceeded to run again and before I knew it I pulled him somewhat back and I had kept a firm hold on him, preventing him from running away. Electricity sparked at the contact and I left his hand.

_Cool. Uchihas do not get surprised and moreover don't think stay calm. He is just a kid and I am feeling like this because of the weather. OK ok leave those thoughts. Get a life!_ He found himself repeating this to himself and after calming down noticed that something was amiss about the new kid. He could not point out what exactly but somehow he looked different. _Maybe because he was not wearing his glasses? No that cannot be…his eyes are grey. They were…anything but grey._

End of POV.

The door of the gym opened and a green disaster bolted out and crashed into Naruto for a bone crashing hug. But, by mistake Sasuke came into the hug too since he was very near. Naruto could not breathe. He was stuck in the middle of them, his face pressed into the teme's chest and both his hands trying desperately to push away Guy sensei. The said sensei was clutching onto Sasuke's sleeve thinking it was Naruto's. When he felt a third pair of hands, he started to loosen his hold. As soon as Naruto was freed, he ran back inside the gym sprouting a big blush on his face. Sasuke cursed Might Guy with all his heart wishing that it all comes true, and glared at him with all its might. And poor Guy sensei went to a shuttering spree. Grunting his disapproval, the Uchiha went away not even caring to give the info. That entire awkward encounter had left him peeved.

And as for Naruto, he had an usual intro session and all he got was big glares from the female group because many of them saw the bone crushing hug and they even ignored the fact that it was all damn creepy because Guy was involved in it and as for the male group, they were patting his shoulder in sympathy as he had come across such a traumatic experience and now is also bearing the wrath of the fan girls. Unfortunately for Naruto he would be dreading these coming days as time went by.

* * *

**A/n: -** Next chapter? Well I may not write it because I have too few reviews. I should get reviews from all those who are reading this fic. If I get fewer reviews then I would mean fewer readers then that mean no more chapters. Anyways hope I will be able to write the next chapter. **I have put up links to Naruto's pictures of normal and disguised appearances. Check out my profile.**


End file.
